1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage holders and, more particularly, to a hot and cold beverage holder which receives air from an automotive heating and cooling system in order to keep the beverage at a desired temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage holders for mounting on the dashboard, door, seats or other convenient portions of an automotive vehicle are generally well known. The purpose of these types of holders is simply to hold a beverage in a stationary position, thus freeing both hands of the driver and other passengers, and minimizing the possibility of any spillage when the vehicle accelerates, decelerates, goes over bumps, or makes sharp turns. A problem that many vehicle drivers and passengers experience, however, is that their drinks eventually lose or gain heat when left in these holders for any appreciable length of time. Thus, an ice cold soft drink will become lukewarm if mounted on the dashboard of a vehicle driving through the hot summer sun, and a steaming hot coffee will lose its warmth in a vehicle during winter. Since many drinks are unpalatable when consumed at the wrong temperature, they are often wasted.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful automotive beverage holder which overcomes the problems of the prior art.